masterpediafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
MasterHYZIO
MasterHYZIO "MrH, Master, Gandalf Niebieski, Masterovsky, Masterixon,'' Wielki Przedwieczny,'' Piąta osoba z zespołu METALLICA"'''W chuj dużo tych przydomków ma. (ur. 24 maja 1999 roku w Rawiczu) - YouTuber światowej klasy, Wielki Przedwieczny. Gitarzysta, perkusista, twórca najkrótszego utworu na świecie, skoczek narciarski, piłkarz halowy... Jednym słowem kobieta pracująca.Rodzaju męskiego oczywiście. Nałogowy gracz takich gier jak Need For Speed Underground 2, GTA Vice City, Worms 4, Kapitan Pazur, Minecraft, TrackMania Nations Forever, Deluxe Ski Jump oraz wiele, wiele innych gier. Jeżeli czytasz ten artykuł, to powiem, że to jest najdłuższy artykuł, jaki mógł być (jest on dłuższy od każdego przeciętnego średniego artykułu). Oficjalny rekordzista na skoczni Zakopane 1 K120132,17 m, czym chwali się przy kolegach, na każdym niedzielnym obiedzie rodzinnym oraz u gości (czyli w skrócie mówiąc: wszędzie). Życiorys 3 V 2012 roku o godzinie 16:29 powrócił jako MasterHYZIO i zemścił się komarkowiSify za to, że zablokował go. Pierwszy film to był: Worms Vice City - Trailer, potem zaprezentował swój dom w Minecraft. W 2012 roku zrobił filmy chronologicznie z: Worms 4, Minecraft, GTA III, FIFA 2005 i GTA VICE CITY. Wielka kłótnia stała się 16 stycznia 2013 roku, kiedy nieznany MrKarhu15 zabluzgał na 6 i 12 odcinek WVC 3. Wtedy MrH zemścił się na nim i dożywotnio jego zbanował. Kolejna kłótnia stała się 2 lutego, kiedy wormsega2011 i MrSoczekXD wkurzyli go pod jednym filmem. MasterH. zablokował tylko MrSoczekXD, a wormsega2011 był zbawiony. Nie miał kolegów do 7 lipca 2013, kiedy wormsame napisał do niego na GG. W tym roku filmy zrobił z: NFS Underground 2, Worms Armageddon, Worms World Party PL, Kapitan Pazur i FIFA 10. 6 lipca 2013 roku powrócił do Worms Vice City 4. W sierpniu zaczął robić filmy z GTA i z TrackManii. We wrześniu zrobił tylko jeden film, a od października do grudnia zaczął nadrabiać serial Worms Vice City. 24 grudnia 2013 skończył serial, a po tym zaczął robić serial Wielkie wojny. Nie skończył go, ale to zapoczątkowało wydarzenie, które było niemożliwe: Będą kolejne serie WVC. 21 maja przesłał trailer, a 3 dni później, 24 maja, przesłał pierwszy odcinek. Na drugi odcinek trzeba było czekać dwa lata, bo w latach 2014-16 (po 24 maja 2014 do 24 czerwca 2016) już nie robił filmówNieprawda, bo w czerwcu, w sierpniu, na przełomie sierpnia i września, w październiku oraz trochę w grudniu byłem aktywny, więc kurwa nie pierdol, że po 24 maja nie robiłem filmów. (poza lipcem 2015 oraz wrześniem 2015). Stracił czas i motywację, filmy pojawiały się rzadko, a to skutkowało tym, że 3 maja 2016 roku musiał zakończyć karierę. Niespodziewanie wrócił 24 czerwca, a pięć dni później nagrał pierwszy odcinek vloga. 16 lipca wrócił komputer z naprawy, a MasterHYZIO nagrał pierwszy po 2 latach odcinek z Minecrafta, a dzień później przesłał go. 22 lipca wrócił serial Worms Vice City i od tego czasu był skupiony wyłącznie tylko na serialu. Przyszedł kolejny czas czekania, ale nie przez to, że mu się nie chciało, tylko przez to, że komputer się zepsuł. 30 sierpnia zepsuł mu się komputer i do 7 grudnia musiał czekać na naprawę komputera. 19 grudnia przesłał film po 3-miesięcznej przerwie, a ten film był z Kapitana Pazura. Przed świętami zdążył nagrać 2 odcinki z Minecrafta oraz 2 filmy z TrackManii. Po świętach wrócił do WVC i zaczął być skupiony tylko na tym serialu. 1 stycznia 2013 roku zmienił nazwę studia oraz stworzył nowe studio o nazwie Mastertarium Studio. Dwa dni później odebrał nagrodę Pobiel Movie Awards za najlepszą nazwę studia związaną z muzyką. '''Jego życie: MasterHYZIO urodził się 24 maja 1999 (Metallica grała koncert w Pobielu o 20:00). W wieku jeszcze 12 lat rozpoczął swoją karierę reżyseską. 3 V 2012 r. o godz. 16:29 MasterHYZIO powrócił na YT. W tym samym dniu zabił komarekSify. 15 VIII 2012 r. MasterHYZIO zdobył Święty Granat. 21 grudnia 2012 roku ocalił świat przed asteroidą. W 2013 roku zrobił wiele, wiele rzeczy, o których fizjologom się nie śniło. Obecnie mieszka z XXanthi1999. W dzień jego 14. urodzin MasterHYZIO zniszczył cały Team Apokalipsy. Jego brat, XXanthi1999 dowiedział się w połowie listopada, że MasterHYZIO się zakochał. 16 XI 2013 r. MasterHYZIO oficjalnie dołączył do Bractwa Miecza. W 2014 roku podczas wyjazdu do Stambułu we Wrocławiu miał wreszcie okazję poznać Dextera. Jego życie zawaliło się w jednym momencie, gdy umarł mu brat. Od tego momentu MasterHYZIO żyje sobie z dziewczyną spokojnie, spokojnie... Do 28 maja 2014 roku, kiedy to 4 dni po śmierci XXanthiego przeprowadził się do Rawicza. Rozstał się ze swoją dziewczyną i od razu po przeniesieniu się znalazł lepszą, piękną dziewczynę, z którą jest do dziś. Obecne życie: MasterHYZIO po 24 maja 2015 r. zaczął interesować się tym, co jest, a co w przeszłości było. Powiedział, że chce być dobry dla świata i być w jakiejś organizacji. Inni mówią, że gra z Metallicą, a inni mówią, że jest w ekipie Pingwinów z Madagaskaru. Tak naprawdę działa na dwa fronty: pomaga Andrzejowi Dudzie oraz jest w ekipie pingwinów. Niezapomniane teksty: 1. Splinter: Co to jest fatamorgana? MasterHYZIO: To jest jakieś gówno pojawiające się na pustyni (odc. Na ratunek Lernowi) Ciekawostki: * Najczęściej jest on widywany u króla Juliana... * ...czasami też u pingwinów * Jest twórcą twierdzenia: Jeżeli dziewczyna zmienia kolor włosów na czarny, to oznacza to koniec przyjaźni (w jego kręgach. Ale ma rację) * Zawsze ma rację * 15 listopada 2016 roku w godzinach 13:47-14:02 grał sam ze sobą w państwa i miasta. Po pięciu rundach zgarnął nieskończoność punktów * Strzelił bramkę z rzutu rożnego z lewego rogu prawą nogą "z czuba" * Był Marszałkiem Polski w rządzie Donalda Tuska, po jego śmierci objął rząd premiera jako zwolennik PiSu i rządził państwem przez 3 miesiące do 30 sierpnia. Od tego dnia rządziła Ewa Kopacz, a w końcówce października 2015 roku zmieniła ją Beata Szydło. * Big Smoke chciał go wziąć do gonienia pociągu, ale gdy ten mu powiedział, żeby sam zapierdalał za tym jebanym pociągiem, to on spierdział się i zamówił dwa numery 9, jeden numer 9 duży, numer 6 z ekstra dipem, numer 7, dwa numery 45, jeden z serem i wielką sodę. Zgadnijcie, dla kogo to zamówienie było. * Na YouTubie jest dłużej niż Rezi, Mandzio czy inni tam YouTuberzy. Dłużej od MasteraHYZIA jest tylko Blowek (13 kwietnia 2011) * 5 lutego 2016 roku, grając w Deluxe Ski Jump, po raz pierwszy w życiu skoczył 120 m w Belgii. 4 miesiące później, dzień przed zakończeniem roku szkolnego, podczas wolnej lekcji skoczył pół metra dalej (120,87 m). Warto dodać, że przed wybuchem takiej formy nikt nie skakał 120 m w Belgii, 100 m w Norwegii czy też w Kazachstanie, albo też nawet 130 m na Wielkiej Krokwi. * Jest nieobliczalny, nieprzewidywalny, spodziewa się wszystkiego. Filmy z udziałem MasterHYZIA: *MasterHYZIO i kamień filozoficzny *MasterHYZIO i komnata tajemnic *MasterHYZIO i więzień Azkabanu *Harry Potter i Mastera Ognia (MrH zagrał rolę drugoplanową) *Harry Potter i Zakon Gang MasteraHYZIA (to samo, co wyżej) *Harry Potter i HYZIO półkrwi (:() *MasterHYZIO i Insygnia śmierdzi śmierci (no wreszcie) *Shryzio *Shryzio 2 *Shryzio 3 *Shryzio Forever *Master w Butach *Obcy vs Master *Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Mastera *Władca Pierścieni: Dwa HYZIE *Władca Pierścieni: Powrót MasteraHYZIA (fuck yea) *Hobbit: Niezwykły Master *Hobbit: Pustkowie HYZIA *Hobbit: Tam i z MasterHYZIem * Hobbit: Bitwa pięciu Masterów *HYZIOwe wojny: Mroczny MasterHYZIO *HYZIOwe wojny: Atak MasteraHYZIA *HYZIOwe wojny: Zemsta MasteraHYZIA *HYZIOwe wojny: Nowy MasterHYZIO *HYZIOwe wojny: Master kontraatakuje *HYZIOwe wojny: Powrót MasteraHYZIA *HYZIOwe wojny: Przebudzenie MasteraHYZIA *HYZIOwe wojny: MasterHYZIO jeden *HYZIOwe wojny: Ostatni MasterHYZIO *Niekończący się MasterHYZIO (a jak) *Kung Fu Master *Kung Fu Master 2 *Szybcy i HYZIOwi *Szybcy i HYZIOwi 2 *Szybcy i HYZIOwi 3 *Szybcy i HYZIOwi 4 *Szybcy i HYZIOwi 5 *Szybcy i HYZIOwi 6 *Szybcy i HYZIOwi 7 *Szybcy i HYZIOwi 8 *Opowieści z Narnii: Master, Czarownica i stara szafa *Opowieści z Narnii: Książę HYZIO *Opowieści z Narnii: Podróż "Wędrowca do MasterHYZIA" *Opowieści z Narnii: Srebrny HYZIO *Opowieści z Narnii: HYZIO i jego chłopiec *Opowieści z Narnii: Siostrzeniec HYZIA *Opowieści z Narnii: Ostatni HYZIO *Hyzmin *Pan i Pani HYZIO *HYZIO Vegas *HYZIO Vegas 2 *HYZIO Vegas 3 *HYZIOzilla *Legenda Mastera HYZIA *HYZIOwa broń *HYZIOwa broń 2 i 1/2 *HYZIOwa broń 33 i 1/3 *Obcy vs HYZIO *HYZIOformers *HYZIOformers - Zemsta Masterów *Jesteś HYZIem *Laleczka HYZIO 2 *Laleczka HYZIO 3 *Laleczka HYZIO 4 *Ciekawy przypadek Mastera HYZIA *Tańczący z HYZIAmi *Nie zadzieraj z MasterHYZIem (pamiętaj to do końca życia skurwysynu!) *HYZIO chrzestny *Demony wojny wg HYZIA *Master HYZIO i poszukiwacze zaginionej arki *Czas HYZIA *HYZIO Reaktywacja *Szklany HYZIO *Air Force HYZIO *Kill HYZIO (on jest nieśmiertelny) *Polowanie na niebieskiego czerwonego Mastera HYZIA *HYZIO Fiction *Brudny HYZIO *Siła HYZIA *Strażnik HYZIA *Strażnik Masterlasu *Nagły HYZIO *Pula HYZIA *Sztandar HYZIA *HYZIO w ogniu *Szeregowiec HYZIO (2 sekundy później został awansowany na majora i weterana karabinu) *Forrest HYZIO *Diabeł ubiera się u HYZIA *Jestem HYZIem *Tylko dla HYZIA *SuperHYZIO *2001: Odyseja HYZIOwa *2010: Odyseja HYZIOwa *Teksańska masakra Master HYZIem *Planeta Mastera HYZIA *Geneza Mastera HYZIA *Master HYZIO Reaktywacja *Czarny czwartek. Master HYZIO padł (ale wstał) *Master HYZIO nie przychodzi po pieniądze *Gwiezdne HYZIE i Arka Mastera *LEGO Master HYZIO *Indiana Jones i królestwo Mastera HYZIA *HYZIów dwóch *Tylko mnie HYZiuj *HYZIOman *Iron HYZIO *Gniew HYZIÓW *HYZIO w czerni *Zakochany MasterHYZIO *HYZIO w ogniu *Mroczny HYZIO *Mroczny HYZIO powstaje *GoldenHYZIO *MasterHYZIO nie umiera nigdy *Dla HYZIA to za mało *HYZIO nadejdzie jutro *HYZIO jurajski *Tożsamość HYZIA *Krucjata HYZIA *Ultimatum MasteraHYZIA *Dzień żywych HYZIów *Noc żywych HYZIów *SpiderHYZIO *Mad HYZIO *28 HYZIów później *Captain HYZIO *Skazani na MasteraHYZIA *HYZIO Barbarzyńca *Sala HYZIObójców *Master HYZIO agent 008 007 *HYZIOfal *HYZIO Impossible *HYZIO Impossible 2 *HYZIO Impossible 3 *HYZIO Impossible 4 - Master Protocol *HYZIO Impossible 5 - Rogue Nation *Igrzyska HYZIA *Igrzyska HYZIA: W pierścieniu Mastera *Wojownicze HYZIE ninja *Ostatni HYZIOraj *47 HYZIów *HYZIOheart, Waleczne serce *Piraci z Karaibów: Klątwa czarnego HYZIA *Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarHYZIA *Piraci z Karaibów: Na krańcu HYZIA *Piraci z Karaibów: Na nieznanych HYZIAch *HYZIONICLE *TermiHYZIOr *HYZIO narodów *3 Metry pod HYZIem *63 Dni HYZIA *50 twarzy MasteraHYZIA *MasterHYZIO: Agent 47 Seriale z udziałem MasteraHYZIA: *Świat według MasteraHYZIA *Master i pół *Jak poznałem waszego Mastera *MasterBob Filmoporty *H jak HYZIO *13 Master *Czas Mastera *MasterHYZIO znaczy zwycięstwo *Pensjonat pod HYZIem *Trudny Master *Ukryty Master *Dlaczego Master? *Pamiętniki z Mastera *MrH - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze *Gra o Mastera *Blog na cztery HYZIe *CSI: Kryminalne zagadki HYZIami *Dr. HYZIO *HYZIO honoru *HYZIO Vice City *HYZIO Vice City 2 Powrót *HYZIO Vice City 3 Zemsta *HYZIO Vice City 4 Potęga świętego Mastera *HYZIO Vice City 5 Master 2012 *HYZIO Vice City 6 Dwa Mastery *HYZIO Vice City 7 Tamten Master *HYZIO Vice City 8 Nieznany Master *HYZIO Vice City 9 Walka o Mastera i HYZIA *HYZIO Vice City 10 Ostatni Master *Chorzy HYZIOrzy *HYZIOformers *HYZIOciele *Teoria wielkiego MasteraHYZIA *HYZIOwe lata *Czterej pancerni i HYZIO *Moda na HYZIA (The HYZIO and the Beautiful) *Doktor HYZIO *My Little HYZIO: Making Movie is Magic *iHYZIO *NadHYZIOwi *MasterHYZIO rządzi *Powodzenia HYZIO *Wszystko przed HYZIem *Zulus HYZIO *Planeta HYZIA *Wojownicze HYZIE Ninja *TerraHYZIA *TNA HYZIO Wrestling *HYZIO Wrestling Entertaiment *Austin i HYZIO *HYZIE Laboratoryjne *HYZIO i Masterten *Dragon HYZIO *Dragon HYZIO Z *Dragon HYZIO GT *Dragon HYZIO AF *HYZIO 13 *Magda HYZIOsler - Kuchenne filmy *Fani czterech HYZIów Kreskówki z udziałem MasteraHYZIA: *HYZIasz i Merb *13 demonów MasteraHYZIA *HYZIE z Madagaskaru *HYZIO Bravo *HYZIO i Mózg *TeleHYZIObisie *HYZIOsie *iMasterly *Master HYZIO: Nastoletni Ninja *Galactik Masterball *Kung Fu Master: Legenda o niezwykłości *South Master *Młodzi HYZIAni *Zwyczajny Master HYZIO *Niezwykłe przypadki MasteraHYZIA *HYZIOwe opowieści *HYZIO HYZIOO & HYZIOOY *Jam HYZIO *Pora na HYZIA! *Harcerz MasterHYZIO *MasterHYZIO w wielkim mieście *Dziecko zwane HYZIO *Dom dla zmyślonych Master HYZIÓw (MasterHYZIO jest tylko jeden) *MasterHYZIO, gdzie jesteś? *Młody MasterHYZIO *Liga MasteraHYZIA *MasterHYZIO 3000 *Klasa MasterHYZIA *Totalna Porażka MasteraHYZIA (kłamstwo) *HYZIObob Masteroporty *HYZIOboy i HYZIOHYZIO *MasterHYZIO X *Wyspa totalnego MasteraHYZIA *Wojownicze HYZIE ninja *HYZIOblade HYZIO Masters *odlotowe HYZIE *HYZZIO test *Paczki z MasterHYZIA X Gry z udziałem MasteraHYZIA: *HYZIO Payne *HYZIO Payne 2 *Angry MasterHYZIO *Icy HYZIO *BattleHYZIO 3 *Need for HYZIO *Need For HYZIO: Underground 2 *Need For HYZIO 3: Hot Master *Need For HYZIO 4: HYZIO Stakes *Need For HYZIO: ProHYZIO *Need For HYZIO: Most HYZIed *Master HYZIO Rally *H.Y.Z.I.O. Cień Czarnobyla *Half Master *Masters *Masters HYZIO Party *Masters 3D *Masters 4 HYZIOwa Rozwałka *Masters Battle HYZIOlands *Masters HYZIOloaded *Masters Forts: Oblężenie *Masters Armageddon *Masters 2 HYZIOgeddon *Masters HYZIOlution *Counter HYZIO *Grand Theft HYZIO 1,2,3,4,5 *Assassin HYZIO *Mortal HYZIO 9 *MasterCraft *MineHYZIO *Deluxe Master HYZIO *HYZIO Masterrem *Serious HYZIO *PostHYZIO 2 *The HYZIOs 1,2,3 *HYZIn Invaders *HYZIO Raider Legenda *Blues HYZIO *Commander HYZIO *League of HYZIO *Master of HYZIO *The Elder HYZIO: Master *HYZIO of War *HYZIO of Speed *Dead Red MasterHYZIO (MrH jest nieśmiertelny) *Master HYZIO: Total Waar *H.Y.Z.I.O. *H.Y.Z.I.O.: Project Master *World of HYZIO *Team HYZIO 2 *HYZIOStorm *World of HYZIOcraft *HYZIOman: Master City *Deus Master: Bunt HYZIów *HYZIOstein *HYZIO's Greed *Call of HYZIO: Black Movie *HYZIO Fantasy XXL *Age of Master: The HYZIO Dynasties *Tropico - przybycie MasteraHYZIA *HYZIO Effect *HYZIOfield *HYZIOcraft, Orcs & Humans *HYZIOcraft II, Tides from Darkness *HYZIOcraft II, Wings Of Liberty *HYZIOcraft II, Heart Of The Swam *HYZIOcraft III, Regin Of Chaos *HYZIOcraft III, Frozen Throne *The HYZIOsims *HYZIOTYPE *HYZIOTYPE2 *The SlenMaster *Happy HYZIO *LEGO Lord of the HYZIO *HYZIOBob Masteroporty: The Game *HYZIOpedia: The Game *HYZIO Tycoomaster *Igrzyska HYZIA: The Game *Medal of HYZIO *HYZIO Wake *HYZIOrgonem *Amnesia Mroczny HYZIO *Midnight HYZIO: Los Masterles *HYZIO: The Eight Pages *Lollipop HYZIOsaw *HYZIO: Codename 47 *HYZIO Age *HYZIO of Might and Magic *Saints HYZIO 1,2,3,4 *HYZIOCity *The HYZIO (seria) *Dragon Master Z Budokai HYZI'ai *Dragon Master Z Budokai HYZI'ai 2 *Dragon Master Z Budokai HYZI'ai 3 *BioHYZIO: Infinity *DisHYZIOnored *FarHYZIO 1,2,3 *PataHYZIO 1,2,3 *HYZIes XL *Diablo II, MasterHYZIO of Destruction *Super HYZIO Bros Zespoły muzyczne z udziałem MasteraHYZIA: *Mehyzica *System Of A HYZIO *Rammmaster *Imagine HYZIO *Sabaster *50 Masters *Iron HYZIO *MegaHYZIO *Acid HYZIers *HYZIOfall *Drowning HYZIO *Master Sabbath *HYZIO Against The Machine *HYZIOwerk *HYZIOtera *Machine HYZIO *HYZIO'n Roses *Five Finger Death HYZIO *Dr. HYZIO Kategoria:Osoby